Mr. Peeler's Butterflies
Mr. Peeler's Butterflies was the fourth episode of the second series of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Characters * Alexander * Alexander’s Mum * Alexander’s Dad * Mr. Peeler Plot Alexander was a hyperactive boy who always refused to go to bed when he was told. He constantly tried to stay up late by using a variety of excuses, such as watching the weather report on television, hopping back out of bed to brush his teeth, and putting on his shiny swimming costume. When his mum finally managed to get him into bed, he demanded she tuck in all of his toys with him. When his exhausted parents finally got to sleep on the couch, Alexander shouted down that he wanted a glass of water, then jumped back out of bed to use the toilet after drinking it, claiming that the water made him need to go. Alexander's exasperated dad finally warned him that if he didn’t go to sleep straight away, then Mr. Peeler would pay him a visit. When he asked his dad who Mr. Peeler is, his dad said that he didn’t want to know. Ignoring this threat, Alexander stayed up making shadow puppets on the wall until 3.50am. As he fell asleep, his window latch opened on its own, and a pink butterfly floated through. Waking up as something landed on his duvet, a frightened Alexander called for his parents, but they were fast asleep and didn’t hear him. As more of the pink butterflies entered the room, the boy caught a smell of fish, and found a can of sardines on his cover. Looking up, Alexander squeaked in fright as he saw the butterfly, and noticed that a small man with a butterfly net and a silver key had appeared at the foot of his bed. When he said that the man can't hurt him, Mr. Peeler only laughed. When he threatened to scream, Mr. Peeler says that his parents wouldn't wake up that night if the whole street burned down. When he asked what he wants, Mr. Peeler said he wanted Alexander to keep his eyeballs peeled, and that it occured to him that children that won't go to sleep when they're told don't need any sleep. He then asked the boy whether he had ever opened a can of sardines with a can key. Then with a quick flick of his wrist, Mr. Peeler peeled Alexander's eyelids off and caught them in his net. Immediately after, Mr. Peeler floated off out of the window, taking his butterflies with him. Alexander never closed his eyes ever again, having had his sleep stolen by Mr. Peeler the Sleep-Stealer. Moral The moral of this story is "Go to bed when you are told." Do you think that Mr. Peeler was too harsh on young Alexander, or did he get what was coming to him? Mr. Peeler could just have given the boy a telling off. Alexander should have listened to his parents. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2